


Devil Devil

by Space_and_Thyme



Series: Sweet Devil [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because there's a three month jump very early on, Body Exploration, Bucky is a good demon, Demon Bucky Barnes, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Haunted House, I know it says 17 in the first few sentences, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Shapeshifter, accidental discovery of the truth, but Steve is 18 through this entire fic, character who can change his appearance, character who can change his perceived age, hospital visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_and_Thyme/pseuds/Space_and_Thyme
Summary: With all his mother's hospital and hospice bills, Steve had been unable to keep up to date with the housing costs. The tiny Brooklyn bungalow that Steve had grown up in, ended up in foreclosure. Steve lost the house and found himself quickly applying to every apartment that he could find in his price range. And that's where the trouble started. Steve's apartment was haunted. He knew it was haunted - he could feel it. There's only one answer - calling in a local paranormal society.Steve never expected to fall in love with the Medium that came to cleanse his house. Never expected to meet the love of his life that way.He certainly never expected that the love of his life would be a Demon.





	Devil Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so... any weirdness is all on me.

Steve would be lying if he said this was how he had been expecting his life to go. But, cancer didn’t care. Steve was seventeen, barely on the edge of turning eighteen, and his mother was in hospice care. Sarah Rogers was only thirty-seven years old. She’d barely had a life; her husband – Steve’s father – had been killed in action just a matter of weeks after Steve’s birth. Sarah Rogers had had a hard life – working long hours and scrimping, scrounging, and saving all of her money to look after her sickly child. And she’d paid the price for it.

In November she’d been diagnosed with Stage 3 Lung Cancer – likely caused by the years she spent working in a dive bar to pay her way through Nursing School and support a little boy who was often in the hospital himself. It was now late May, and the end was approaching. There was no question of that. It was just a matter of _when_.

With all the hospital and hospice bills, Steve had been unable to keep up to date with the housing costs. The tiny Brooklyn bungalow that Steve had grown up in, ended up in foreclosure. Steve lost the house and found himself quickly applying to every apartment that he could find in his price range. There wasn’t many, and those that there were… well, they weren’t necessarily worth the monthly rent. But he had no other choice.

And that’s where the current issue arose from.

The one-bed-one-bath apartment in Bed-Stuy that Steve had had to quickly rent and move into as fast as possible back in May? Well, something was wrong with it. While he liked the amount of exposed brick, but there were _other_ problems that came with the apartment.

For one thing, after he’d moved in, Steve learned that it had been the site of a 1920s mob-related murder. And the body hadn’t been discovered for three weeks. Sure, it had been almost a hundred years, and the floors had been replaced, and the apartment renovated multiple times since, it still grated at his nerves. Made him nervous. He didn’t like living where he knew a corpse had lay festering for weeks. That wasn’t all of it, though.

_Something_ was in the apartment. Steve felt constantly watched, when he knew he was alone. Thinking it was originally because there was another building facing his, Steve bought blackout curtains. If anything, he felt even more uneasy.

And then things started moving and disappearing entirely.

Then the groaning started – like the walls themselves were growling with an inhuman voice.

Steve realized, much to his discontent, that his new home was haunted. As if the knowledge of the murder wasn’t bad enough, now he had to contend with the supernatural.

In the end he supposed it went along with his Catholic upbringing – not that Sarah had been strict, but for a period of a few years when he was a child his babysitter (because Sarah was in Nursing School) Mrs. Garibaldi had put the fear of God into him. Mrs. Garibaldi was not a bad woman, but she was a strict, old-fashioned, Italian immigrant. She was also a widow, and admittedly had nothing left in her life but her faith. She’d instilled the fear of sinning and Hell into him, but she’d also introduced him to a little known Saint – Boros, patron of the incurably ill and injured. Sure, there were plenty of other Saints that filled that general patronage, but Boros was from the very early days of Christianity, and mostly unknown. He was supposedly originally an Angel who fell, and redeemed himself through kindness, and died a mortal death. While Steve didn’t much believe in that, he _did _like the story, and honestly, Boros had stood out in his mind, what with all of Steve’s unfixable illnesses. Mrs. Garibaldi gave Steve a Saint Boros talisman for his tenth birthday. He’d worn it ever since. But the fear of Hell had long lingered in him, though Mrs. Garibaldi had promised that only sinners went to Hell – when Steve realized he was bisexual at the age of fourteen, the guilt had overwhelmed him, until Sarah had talked him down from the fear of his sexuality being a sin.

Needless to say, Steve’s relationship with his faith went along with his view on the supernatural – he didn’t _want _it to be real, but here he found himself, living in a haunted, rundown, apartment in Bed-Stuy.

Steve found the phone number on a website for paranormal stories: **Need Help Removing the Unwanted Spirits and Spooky Things? Living in the greater Brooklyn Area? Call Specter Services at 917-555-1917.**

It almost sounded like a bad sex hotline advert, but Steve figured he had nothing to lose, so he called.

A man with a slightly surly drawl answered the phone with “_Hello, you’ve reached Specter Services – the dumbest named paranormal society in New York. How can we help you, Steve Rogers?”_

Steve jerked back slightly, looking at his phone for a moment. He hadn’t even spoken yet, but it slowly dawned on him that the office likely had caller ID that allowed them to know who was calling them. He shook off his surprise and stuttered slightly. “Uh… Hi, um… So…” He sighed, trying to relax. “So the thing is I moved into this stupid one-everything apartment in Bed-Stuy about three months ago and it’s… not great? There’s something going on here, and with what’s going on with the rest of my life, I just don’t have the time or energy to deal with it.”

“Right, yeah that’s the thing with Brooklyn, and well… most of New York.” The voice answered. “Old as fuck, and haunted as fuck because of the shitty history. Anyway, if you give me your address and what time is best for you, I’ll get James to come out and help you.”

“Uh… honestly any time is good for me – I’m willing to take the day off in order to fix this. So whenever James has time this week… that’s okay with me?” Steve worried his lip.

There was a muffled voice in the distance, followed by an exasperated sigh on the other end of the phone. The surly voice answered again. “Apparently, he can come by this evening around seven, if that works for you?”

Steve blinked, completely caught off guard. “Uh… sure, sure. Seven works fine!”

“Great, he’ll see you then.” The line clicked and went dead.

And that’s how Steve found himself awkwardly pacing around his living room by six thirty.

He never stopped to realize that he hadn’t given them his address.

The doorbell rang at seven on the dot, preceded by the thunderous rumbling of a Harley. When Steve pulled the door open, he was greeted by a man appearing to be in his mid-late twenties dressed in black skinny jeans and a black leather motorcycle jacket laid over a dark blue t-shirt made of a cotton that looked so soft that Steve automatically caught himself wanting to rub his face against the man’s breast. With a slight flush of embarrassment, he forced himself to look at the man’s face – he had rich brown hair that brushed against the top of his collar and was combed back and tucked behind his ears. A slight dusting of dark beard scruff decorated his sharp jawline and shadowed the dimple of his chin. His eyes, though they seemed an unnatural and clear shade of silver-grey, were warm. The man smiled sweetly as Steve looked him up and down. He was the most beautiful creature that Steve had ever laid eyes on.

“Steve?” He spoke, and his voice was a smooth tenor. “Hi, I’m James – well, _Bucky_, actually – I’m from Specter Services?”

Steve’s mouth had run dry as he looked up at the man. For a moment, he goldfished before catching himself. “Hi! Sorry, come in!” he stepped out of the way.

“So, right off the bat, I’m guessing that Philip J. Asshole over there is bothering you.” Bucky nodded to a corner of the tiny living room as he stepped in the door. He took his eyes from the corner, and turned them back to Steve.

Steve, shocked, stammered. “Wha – what?”

“Sorry, that’s not his _official _name. Philip J Ashton.”

Steve continued to just stare at his guest in shock.

Bucky gazed back at him. A beat passed. “Sorry, didn’t Jasper explain anything to you?”

“No? He just said you’d be around tonight…”

“Right…” Bucky sighed softly and rubbed his forehead a little. “Okay so… I’m a Medium. On top of being able to talk to the dead, I can see them. As clear as looking at you. For the most part your home is … okay well… your home is fairly densely layered with residual energy – ie energy of history that’s playing on a loop like a record. While prolonged exposure to it _can_ cause illnesses and medical trouble-“

“Oh, _great_.” Steve huffed as he folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

Bucky paused for a moment, looking the other young man over. He silently noted the man’s diminutive stature and slightly sallow face, before he pressed on. “For the most part, residual hauntings are harmless – annoying, no doubt, but harmless. But, your biggest problem there is Billy Jackass and the Wonder Jerks.” He lifted a hand and motioned to the empty living room.

“Billy Ja—what?” Steve frowned with confusion.

“Right, well… Philip J Asshole is only one problem. He apparently was killed in a freak accident at the Navy Yards back in ’36. Well, _he_ thinks it was a mafia hit since the mob ran the docks at the time, but honestly it was just an accident- YES Phil, it was – don’t argue with me you little shit or you’re going straight to Hell! Yeah, yeah that’s what I THOUGHT!” Bucky trailed off, turning his eyes from Steve, as he shouted at the back corner of the living room.

The atmosphere, normally heavy in the apartment, seemed to _thrum_ as Bucky asserted his dominance. It sent a shiver of unease down Steve’s spine.

“Are there more than just… Mr. Ashton?” Steve swallowed tightly around the lump forming in his throat.

“Oh, yeah there’s Billy Jackass – aka Bruno Giammarco – and the Wonder Jerks, who are three of his flunkies. They happy to be mobsters from the same era – so Philip J. Asshole and Billy Jackass are at war. You happen to be stuck in the middle.”

“Fantastic…” Steve sighed. “What do I do?”

“Well, you could move…” Bucky shrugged his jacket off and laid it over a nearby chair, as he calmly started cracking his knuckles.

The atmosphere shifted again, and Steve felt a wave of pure terror wash over him – but it didn’t come from him. It felt as if it the apartment _itself_ was trembling in fear. His eyes flickered to the corner where Bucky had said that Philip Ashton was located. He’d no sooner turned to look when Bucky strode across the room like _he_ owned the apartment.

In the corner, Bucky’s silver ring clad hand shot out into the space and gripped itself into a fist. In a flash he jerked back, dragging a man straight out of the ether and into this reality. He spun, and slammed the man, as corporeal as Bucky himself, down onto the floor, where he knelt over him.

Steve barely had a chance to shout in shock – a moment ago the apartment had been seemingly empty of anyone but himself and his guest from Specter Services, but Bucky had pulled this man from thin air as if it was nothing. The man, gasping in shock on the floor, eyes wild with pure terror as he looked up at Bucky’s face, was scruffy – dark auburn hair and a beard, with a flat cap pulled on over his locks, dressed in a tattered slate-blue work shirt with dark brown old-fashioned denim work pants held up with a pair of dark suspenders. His work boots where easily fifty years out of date. He held up his hands in surrender as Bucky held him down.

“I don’t mean no trouble!” Philip panted, trying to change his tune now that he was face to face with the Medium that had threatened him earlier.

“If ya didn’t mean no harm ya wouldna’ bothered him!” Bucky nodded vaguely in Steve’s direction. “When are ya gonna get it through your thick damn skull that your death wasn’t a mafia execution! How many fuckin’ times am I gonna hafta clear ya outta this neighborhood!” Bucky growled, and Steve noted that the angrier he seemed to grow, the stronger his Brooklyn accent became.

Wait.

Bucky had dealt with this spirit before?

“I swear I ain’t gonna-“ Philip started, but was interrupted by Bucky.

“_Enough_.” Steve almost swore that Bucky’s grey eyes flashed silver. “Enough, Philip. It’s time to go.”

Philip’s eyes widened in terror. “Please! No I don’t-“

He was gone in the blink of an eye – turned to smoke that dissipated into nothingness, and Steve began to wonder why such a skilled Medium would have such a low-budget ad and website. He shook it off, panting slightly as he watched Bucky rise to his feet like nothing had happened.

The apartment rumbled again, and four more men stepped forward out of the space between dimensions where they could not have been seen. Bucky immediately turned towards them.

“Sergeant…” the first man, likely the leader, spoke calmly.

Steve, in shock and honestly terrified, ducked in behind the other man, only peeking out from behind Bucky’s broad shoulder because he needed to. He could handle almost anything, but this? This was too much. Unconsciously, he took a hold of Bucky’s hand.

Bucky nodded his head in greeting. “Bruno.” He turned to the three men behind the first, “Cosimo, Vittorio, Amadeo.” He squeezed Steve’s hand back gently, a comfort in this strange moment.

Bruno’s eyes flickered down to Steve and Bucky’s united hands. He gazed for a moment, as an indeterminable look crossed his face. “Thanks for gettin’ rid of that mook; been a pain in my ass for eighty fuckin’ years.”

“How many time’s I gotta tell the lot of ya? If ya can’t stop pesterin’ the living and causin’ trouble, I’ll have to banish ya.” Bucky focused on the other four men as he kept Steve behind him. 

“Ah, c’m’on Sarge! Ya know me! Ya know I’m just a business man! Payin’ my dues!”

Bucky rolled his eyes and pointed towards the front door. “Out.”

Vittorio’s eyes narrowed, watching the way Bucky spoke to his boss. “Hey, shit for brains! Ya know who you’re talkin’ to here!? That’s Bruno Giammarco!”

Bucky’s attention immediately snapped towards the indignant gangster.

The colour, or what little there was of it left, drained out of Bruno’s face as he turned to his underling. “Shut up ya fuckin’ good for nothing waste of space! Ya ain’t gotta clue who _you’re _talkin’ to! Did ya not see what he just did to Phil?! Christ on a Cruise, you’re some kinda stupid!” lashing out, Bruno smacked Vittorio upside the head as hard as he could.

“_Out._” Bucky repeated, slowly and with the weight of worlds.

“Apologies, Sarge… My cousin don’t know how to keep his trap shut. We’re leavin’.”

Steve watched as the four mobsters faded away, though it wasn’t like the violence of the smoke dispersal that had been Philip’s exit. He swallowed tightly.

“The FUCK just happened?!” Steve shouted a moment later, finally pulling his hand out of Bucky’s as he shuddered.

The apartment felt lighter; safer. Like there was nothing even remotely oppressive about it, besides perhaps the terrible paint palette that had been used.

“Yeah, sorry… Don’t normally have to bring them into this plane like that…” Bucky’s shoulders suddenly sagged, and Steve wondered just how much the task had drained him.

Bucky had only been there for ten minutes – he had barely even left the entryway of the apartment for goodness sake!

Steve sighed softly and shook his head. “It just… god I wasn’t expecting _any_ of that. I figured you’d throw some salt around, maybe smoke the place with sage, and that’d be the end of it…”

Bucky shrugged easily. “I’ve got salt and ground sage in a container in my jacket pocket. I’ve got holy oil on my belt. I can still do all of that, if it would make you feel better?”

He watched Bucky for a moment, while he worried his lip. “I… I mean… yeah if you don’t mind? ‘cause apparently someone died in here in the 1920s and the body wasn’t found for weeks, and I didn’t hear you mention that –“

“Oh, no. That soul moved on right away, even if the body didn’t. There’s nothing like that here. But, I can break up the residual as well. It’ll take me about twenty minutes to totally cleanse this apartment, if you don’t mind me going into your bedroom etc.?”

Steve shook his head. “Honestly I’d feel _a lot _better…”

Bucky nodded his head gently, and picked up his jacket, as he fished out his kit from the inner pocket. “I can do that.”

Something in Steve snapped. He was talking before he realized it. “Have you eaten yet? I’m not the best cook but I could whip up lemon chicken while you’re … doing your thing?” He chewed his lip.

He was fascinated by Bucky, and just wanted to spend a few more minutes getting to know him. After all, he didn’t think just _anyone _could do what the Medium had done. And, even if they _could, _they wouldn’t be as stupidly attractive as this man.

Steve was _drastically_ getting ahead of himself, but he figured _why not?_

Bucky watched him for a moment – eyes darting between Steve’s blue irises, as if he was trying to read what was going on within Steve’s mind. After a moment he smiled gently. “Sure, that’d be nice Steve.” Picking up his cleansing kit, Bucky disappeared into the back portion of the apartment.

Steve sighed a little happy sound of relief and pleasure.

Maybe he’d even end up with a new friend after this!

When Bucky re-emerged and finished cleansing the apartment where he’d originally started in the living room, and threw a handful of salt out the front door onto the street, he looked different. Nothing much, but Steve paused, looking at him – suddenly realizing that Bucky was, in fact, younger than he’d originally pegged him.

This man was _not _verging on thirty, but rather looked to only be a couple of years older than Steve. At best, he was twenty-one. Steve shook it off, it had to have been the lighting from the entryway that had changed Bucky’s visage originally.

Steve was right.

He made a friend that night.

He met Bucky for coffee a few days later, and then again, and again. They went for dinner, to the movies, etc. Before long the friendship had grown to be quite close. Bucky taught Steve the basics of how to cleanse spirit activity himself, in case he ever needed it and Bucky wasn’t available.

After a few weeks, Steve met Jasper – the receptionist at Specter Services. He, too, was a young man of between twenty and twenty-five, so it was strange when Steve learned that Jasper was actually Bucky’s Godson. But, considering his name was _also _Barnes, like Bucky, Steve wrote it off as being that Bucky was Jasper’s Uncle, and his sibling had also chosen to name Bucky as Godfather.

But their relationship shifted. As friends, Steve and Bucky were close. They shared popcorn at the movies, they tried each other’s entrée at dinner. They paid for each other’s coffee, without telling the other. But, eventually one day Bucky asked Steve to dinner with him – as a _date_, and not as a friend.

Steve had been ecstatic. Yes, he was wildly attracted to this beautiful man, but he was also head over heels in love with the idiot – because of their friendship.

Steve visited Sarah as often as he could - he _knew_ that their time was running out.

Sitting at Sarah’s bedside one day, he ran his fingers over the back of his mother’s thin hand. His mind was a mess, wandering between thoughts of his mother and not wanting to lose her, and thoughts of Bucky – wishing that Bucky was there with him.

Bucky was warm and safe – his arms were a safe haven, and Steve knew that nothing could hurt him as long as his boyfriend was with him. He wished that Bucky was here with him now – he was sure that Sarah would love the other boy.

Sarah must have noticed, in her weak lucid state, that Steve was distracted. She coughed, and wheezed slightly. “Alright… You’ve been distracted for weeks. Tell me about him.”

Steve looked up quickly – eyes wide with surprise. He’d never mentioned that he was seeing anyone, least of all that it was a boyfriend. When Sarah caught his look, she clucked. “I know my son, Steve… tell me about this boy.”

Steve blushed slightly as his shoulders rose up around his ears. “His name’s Bucky… I met him when he came to get the ghosts out of the apartment.” that much Sarah was aware of.

“Ahhh… what’s he like?” She was smiling, and it didn’t matter how thin and haggard she was, at that moment Steve could see the vibrant and mischievous woman she’d always been.

“He’s…” Steve paused, trying to think of how to explain to his mother. “He’s warm, and kind. He’s got the kindest eyes I’ve ever seen. They’re this brilliant shade of sea-steel grey that I can’t match no matter how many times I mix my paint.” He chuckled softly. “He’s big – about six foot, and he’s _strong_. He’s big and broad, but he doesn’t use it to intimidate me, thank god. He’s … he feels like safety.” Steve finished the statement, just barely above a whisper. As if speaking the words made it too true, and thus inevitably impermanent.

Sarah stayed quiet for a long moment, listening to her son and watching as he lit up while thinking of his partner. “I’d like to meet him.” She finally spoke.

Steve looked down at her in surprise. “Yeah?”

“Yeah… I need to see if he’s as good for my boy as my boy thinks he is.” She teased, tiredly.

Bucky, of course, said yes. He came with Steve the following day to meet Sarah.

Sarah took one look at Bucky, and grinned through her near constant pain. She turned her gaze to Steve, who squirmed under her look. “Oh _Steven_. Look at him! He’s gorgeous!”

Both Steve and Bucky flared a bright pink, in tandem. Steve stumbled over his words, trying to move passed his embarrassment, while Bucky simply grinned back.

“Thank you, Miss. Sarah.” Bucky bowed his head sheepishly.

“Nonsense. Sarah will do just fine dear.”

The three of them chatted for twenty minutes, before Sarah turned to her son. “Steve? If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to speak to your beau alone for a moment.”

Steve felt a wave of panic flood over him, but when he turned his attention to Bucky, the older boy had no fear in his eyes – only a demure smile as he watched Sarah. Swallowing tightly, he nodded his head as he silently prayed that his mother wasn’t going to give Bucky a version of the Shovel Talk – or pressure them towards marriage (they’d only been _dating _for a month! They’d only known each other eight weeks!)

“Okay…” Steve swallowed tightly again and made his way to the door; he quickly glanced back to the two of them, before sighing and slipping out of the room. He closed the door behind himself.

When Steve was out of the room, Sarah turned towards Bucky. Bucky automatically leaned in closer, taking her hand gently in his own. His gentle grip was warm and soothing, giving Sarah whatever boost she needed to say her peace.

“I don’t have a long time left, Bucky… And what I’m about to ask you, I know it’s not fair. I know it’s not fair because what is between you and my son is so new… but I’ve not seen Steve this happy since my diagnosis.”

Bucky squeezed her hand gently as support; he was smiling softly down at her.

“I need to ask you this… please… please take care of Steve after I’m gone. He’s got no one else, and he’s going to need you. I see the way you look at him – like he hung the moon – and I see the way he looks at you. I see the way he leans into you, and how you wrap him up in your arms… please… please don’t take that away from him when I’m gone. Please stay close to him while he grieves. Please, Bucky I—”

“Sarah… Sarah look at me.” Bucky purred softly, his voice a low and soothing rumble.

When Sarah looked up at him properly, a wave of calm swept over her as she gazed into his luminous silver eyes – glowing brightly in the dimness of the hospital room. She released a slow and easy exhale as she gazed into his unearthly eyes.

“I promise that I won’t leave Steve, not until _he _tells me to.”

Bucky squeezed her hand tenderly as he leaned in closer, bringing those silver irises closer; the pure light of them eased the ache in Sarah’s heart, as the warmth of his hand on hers began to flow through her, lighting all her nerve endings to the gentle heat. The pain of her ailing body seemed to lessen, soothed by his presence.

“But, you’re going to live to see him graduate, get married, have children. You’re going to live to be a grandma – a great-grandma, even a great-great-grandma. You’re going to live and have an amazing life still, I _promise_ you, Sarah Rogers.” Bucky brought her fragile hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it softly as Sarah’s eyes slid shut.

It was a miracle.

Over the following four months, Sarah Rogers’ terminal cancer not only went into remission, but destroyed itself. At the end of those four months, her doctors were baffled. Her current tests results showed an impossible truth – Sarah Rogers was completely cancer free – as if she’d never had it in the first place.

Steve was beside himself with joy.

He had a man he loved with all of his heart, who – despite their relationship still being less than a year old – he knew to be the love of his life.

He had good grades and was doing well in his Fine Arts program.

But most importantly… he had his mother. He had his mother, and she was going to live. She was going to live a long and happy life still.

Sarah never told Steve about the conversation she’d had with Bucky that day – she’d told him that she had asked him to look after Steve, but she never told him about Bucky’s promise to her, or the glowing of his eyes.

When Steve got the official call from the hospital that his mother was going to be alright, that she was going to be fine and that she was free to leave the hospital the following morning, he’d been unable to sleep, due to his excitement.

He tossed and turned all night, before finally giving in and deciding to leave. It was early, but he knew that Bucky was often awake at this time of the morning – Bucky often texted him at this ungodly hour before heading to work, or yoga, or… well, wherever he went.

Steve also had a key for Bucky’s apartment, given to him ages before. They’d exchanged keys early into their relationship. With Steve’s mother in the hospital, he’d often had trouble sleeping. So, Bucky would often spend the night, or Steve would spend the night at Bucky’s. It never went passed cuddling – still hadn’t, even six months into their relationship.

Gathering up the stuff that he would need for later, when he went to pick up his mother, Steve slipped out of his apartment and caught a cab, taking him from Bed-Stuy to Bucky’s apartment in Brooklyn Heights. It was early, and he half-hoped that Bucky might still be in bed – or at least be without morning plans. He wanted to crawl into bed with his boyfriend and hopefully fall asleep there. Besides, he could then ask if Bucky would come with him to pick up his mother – Bucky would of course say yes if he had the time.

Steve let himself into Bucky’s apartment just as the sun was cresting. He set his bag down in the living room and headed back towards the master bedroom. He heard Bucky’s slightly sleepy groan as he reached the door, and without hesitation, Steve pushed it open and stepped inside.

“Buck, I-“ Steve looked up, and froze.

Bucky was facing away from him - standing in front of the large bay window of his bedroom; naked as the day he was born as he stretched himself out. The golden light flooded in and illuminated his body as if he was Apollo. But, Bucky was no mere man – two massive horns, like an antelope’s, rose from his crown and glimmered in the sun. Steve’s breath caught in his throat at the sheer beauty of the image before him; the naked body with it’s olive-toned skin, the long dark hair that hung now to his clavicle, and the horns that were a cross between a springbok and a bohor reedbuck.

Steve’s soft gasp had broken the silence, and Bucky immediately turned to look at him – eyes wide and nearly glowing silver with shock. In less than a blink of the eye, the horns had vanished, and Bucky’s image took on that distinctly _human_ element again. But Steve had already seen the truth.

“Steve…” Bucky’s voice was small and worried.

Steve’s tongue darted out, as he stared at Bucky with and innocent eyes. “So, I guess you’re not just a Medium…”

Bucky’s eyes were still wide with shock. He shook his head silently. He was certain, after six wonderful months, that their relationship was ended. He swallowed tightly and moved to speak again – to try and explain. But Steve beat him to it.

“Can… can I see them?” Stepping closer, Steve’s surprise had long turned to curiosity and excitement – his exhaustion forgotten.

Bucky nodded slowly, as he let this human disguise slip. The atmosphere around him shimmered and flickered, as his true form, his Demonic form, revealed itself. His horns rose from his forehead just below his hairline, and came forward a fraction as they rose up to a height of eight inches before they swept back, growing diagonally backward for another six to eight inches, before they canted up into a sharp spiked end. The middle body of them was a soft vermilion, before it transitioned into a dark brown as they curved back that matched the rich colour of his hair. The bases of them matched the soft olive-tone of his skin before it gradiated into the vermilion. Their position was narrower at the bases, but as they rose and swept back, they grew further apart, until the curve of the points were approximately a foot apart. He swallowed tightly, looking down at Steve with worried eyes.

Steve’s eyes lit up as he studied the man in front of him; his heart was racing, and he _knew_ he should be afraid. He _knew_ that he should be terrified – standing before him was the confirmation of everything that he’d ever feared. Everything that ever terrified him about Mrs. Garibaldi’s stories of Hell – he’d always been most terrified of the Demons…

And yet, confronted with the man of his dreams – the love of his life – being a Demon… Steve found himself unafraid.

He trailed his eyes over the massive antlers, before gently lifting a hand. He hesitated. “Am I allowed to touch them?” He looked into Bucky’s eyes.

“Yeah…” Bucky’s voice was still soft and breathy, as he lowered his head a little for Steve.

Steve took his chance, stroking his thumb over the peak of Bucky’s cheekbone, and up over the ridges of his Sweetheart’s horns. From the first touch, he was hooked; he spent several long moments studying this new feature of Bucky’s with his eyes and fingertips, as Bucky seemed to wait with bated breath.

After a while, Steve gently cupped Bucky’s jaw in his hands, cradling his face as he brought him closer. He kissed Bucky’s hairline gently, before his eyes slid shut as he nuzzled the bases of both horns affectionately.

The gentle touches proved to Steve that the horns were, like anything else, nothing to be afraid of it. His heart fluttered as he wrapped his arms around Bucky lovingly, as he pulled him closer.

Bucky’s arms slid around Steve, and he pulled him closer into the warm comfort of his naked breast. He sighed softly, shoulders slumping in relaxation. “You’re not… afraid?”

Steve swallowed tightly. “Should I be?”

“No! No, I’d never hurt you…” Bucky’s grey eyes softened as he looked down at his diminutive boyfriend.

“Then I’m not afraid.” Steve smiled warmly up at the man. He leaned in close, lifting his hand and gripped Bucky’s chin gently; he pressed the pad of his thumb into the notch of Bucky’s chin cleft, making the other man smile tenderly down at him, with the familiar touch. Bucky’s hand lifted in response, but his touch fell short – just barely brushing the backs of his fingers against Steve’s jaw as Steve’s pink tongue darted out and slowly, lightly, licked over Bucky’s grinning mouth- over the soft swell of his plush lips. Steve hummed softly at the taste of his beloved’s mouth.

Bucky’s hand found Steve’s jaw, and cradled it; the very tips of his fingers brushed through his short-shorn blond hair. He panted quietly, eyes sliding shut as Steve leaned up and kissed him, sucking softly on his bottom lip.

Steve smiled into the kiss, unable to help himself when he felt Bucky melt slightly, and heard the soft, small, whine that left the Demon. Steve pressed in closer, setting both hands onto Bucky’s naked waist and framing his densely muscled abdomen as he snuggled closer – his thumbs rubbing circles in the tight muscles of Bucky’s Adonis Belt.

Bucky eased back out of the kiss, before murmuring barely above a whisper, against Steve’s lips. “Sweetheart, what are you doing?” His eyes slowly opened.

Steve, still unwilling to move away, nuzzled his boyfriend’s nose affectionately. “Kissing you…” he licked at Bucky’s mouth again as he pressed just a little closer, letting the warmth of Bucky’s body seep into his bones and banish all the pain and fear of the last year.

“Mmm…” Bucky half-moaned as he chuckled softly, ducking enough to nuzzle Steve again. “You came all the way over here just to kiss me good morning?”

“Hmm?” Steve hummed, half lost in the warm and sluggish pleasure of feeling his partner so close. He nuzzled along the curve of Bucky’s jaw, already relaxed.

“I said,” Bucky murmured softly and with a hint of humour in his deepened voice. “You came over here just to kiss me good morning?” He tilted his head back slightly, letting Steve bury his face into the space beneath his jaw.

Steve melted slightly; Bucky’s natural scent soothed his soul, as he breathed the sweetness of blood oranges, the richness of dark roasted coffee, the glimmering golden warmth of whisky, and the engulfing comfort of an autumn bonfire. Buck smelled like happy memories – those that they had shared together, and those that came from Steve’s childhood. He smelled like home.

“No…” Steve finally found his voice. “I couldn’t sleep… too happy. Ma’s comin’ home from the hospital today.” His words were quiet and sluggish as he nuzzled Bucky’s throat.

“Oh, that’s great, Steve!” Bucky grinned, effervescent, as he gazed down at Steve.

“I’m so excited – I couldn’t sleep…” Steve swallowed tightly, as he shy looked up at his boyfriend. Bucky quickly noted the slow expanse of his pupils. “Can I… sleep… with you?”

This wasn’t how Steve had expected or planned on the morning going. He’d come here to cuddle with his boyfriend… but the panic of the last year, and the genuine warmth and kindness of Bucky – a _Demon_ – had shifted something inside him. He was no longer waiting for the end – waiting for the other shoe to drop. He was no longer holding himself back…

“Sure, Sweetheart. We can go back to bed.” Bucky rumbled softly as he nodded. “Just let me get my pyjamas on –“

Steve shook his head, “Don’t… I’d… like to feel… _all_… of you,” he interrupted. “Please?”

Bucky, in a state of slight shock, stared at him for a moment. But, he conceded after a beat with a nod of his head. “Sure, Stevie… you can do that…”

The tension between them was thick, but not oppressive. It was a warm, hazy, weight – like the bedding in the morning, right before the alarm rings. It was comforting, it was familiar, as much as it was foreign.

Smiling impishly, Steve lowered his eyes to the cliff of Bucky’s clavicles and trailed his eyes over the light dusting of dark hair on his sweetheart’s breast. “Good,” he leaned in and touched a soft, affectionate, kiss to Bucky’s collarbones before he tore himself away from him, just long enough to step around Bucky and back to the man’s California King bed. He pulled off his shirt and dropped it beside the bed on the side he normally slept on when stayed with Bucky and pushed his pants down as he kicked off his shoes. When he was down to his briefs, he crawled into the jumbled lump of soft flannelette bedding, still warm with Bucky’s body heat and smelling softly of his skin.

Bucky swallowed quietly, and turned his head when Steve stepped around him; his horns glimmered in the morning light. When Steve was comfortable near the middle of the mattress and teasingly motioning for Bucky to follow, he dropped his knee onto the mattress, and crawled slowly up to meet his smaller boyfriend. When he reached Steve’s side, he pulled the bedding up over them; straightening it over their legs as he wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulders. He eased the young man back, until his entire (though slight) weight was supported only by Bucky, and slowly lowered himself back until they were lying together.

Steve went without question – trusted Bucky to support him and keep him safe. He watched Bucky’s face with devoted eyes as they laid back, before he turned onto his left side, and threw his arm over Bucky’s naked stomach, so he could burrow further into the man’s warm embrace.

Pillowing his head on Bucky’s shoulder, Steve turned fully into man’s embrace as he felt Bucky’s strong arm framing his back and keeping him close. He hummed softly as Bucky nosed through his hair affectionately. Steve inched forward and touched a light kiss to Bucky’s neck, reveling in the naturally elevated heat of his skin.

“You’re so warm,” Steve stretched out slowly, enjoying the slight pull of his muscles as he buried himself closer. His fingers settled into the valley between Bucky’s pectorals. He continued to stroke his fingers through the soft patch of chest hair, before slowly tracing down the valley between his abdominals. Reaching Bucky’s lower stomach and feeling the soft but coarse hair leading yet lower, Steve gently moved his hand – stroking over the firm cut of Bucky’s Adonis Lines.

“What are ya doin’, Sweetheart?” Bucky rumbled into Steve’s hair.

“I love you…” Steve sighed happily as he shifted, pressing another soft kiss against Bucky’s skin, this time over the peak of his shoulder.

Bucky hummed happily. “Love you too, Stevie… but you’re tired, Bug… go to sleep.” He gently caressed Steve’s cheek as they curled up together.

Steve shook his head lightly. “I _was_ tired…” shifting up onto his knees just enough to crawl the remaining distance between them. He slowly lifted his leg and straddled Bucky’s thigh – creeping closer as he dropped his weight down onto Bucky until he was lying flush against the Demon’s body with his arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders. Leaning in, he nuzzled at Bucky’s jaw again, keeping his eyes closed as he focused on the velvety feeling of his beloved’s skin against his. “Now I get why you sleep propped up… need room for the horns.”

Bucky slowly lifted his left leg, keeping his foot planted on the mattress. He leaned his knee in until his thigh was pressed against Steve’s hip as the smaller man laid against him. “Yeah,” he chuckled softly. It was soon interrupted by a quiet moan, as Steve switched from kissing and nuzzling his jaw, to slowly sucking on his left earlobe.

Steve wanted to be close, wanted to kiss and nuzzle, cuddle, snuggle, hug, lick and taste. He wanted to touch every inch, and finally accustom himself with Bucky’s body in a way he hadn’t yet had the chance for.

Bucky’s hands glided slowly down Steve’s bare back; over the peaks of his thin scapula and down his knobby, slightly crooked, spine towards his hips.

When Bucky’s hands settled on his hips, the heat flowed between the two of them; the slow creeping warmth crawled up Steve’s spine, and the tightened muscles eased to looseness. Steve, in his hazy and snuggly state, almost swore that he could feel his vertebrae shifting and realigning slowly and carefully. He shivered.

Bucky lifted his hands slowly off Steve’s hips, and tucked his finger under Steve’s chin, tilting him up and away from where the man had set in to happily leaving dark love bites on his neck. Bucky brushed his lips over Steve’s and nuzzled him.

Steve suddenly jerked back, a thought occurring to him. “Do you have a tail?” he asked.

Bucky, eyes wide in surprise, remained silent for a beat before bursting into laughter. “What?!” he half shouted through his amusement. “Where did _that_ come from?!”

Steve shrugged. “I thought Demons have tails… you know, like the cartoon Devil?”

Bucky snorted again, “Oh, Bug… no. No I don’t have a tail… though I can shapeshift, so I suppose –”

Steve shook his head, “Just curious… didn’t get a good look… was too enamoured by the horns.” He grinned, sheepishly.

“Come here…” Bucky purred softly, carding his hand back through Steve’s hair until he cupped the back of his head. He pulled him in close as he kissed him deeply.

Steve wiggled slightly, shifting against his boyfriend as he kissed him back, groaning softly into his mouth. He whined, rubbing his palms over the planes of Bucky’s strong chest and shoulders.

Steve’s slow but eager nature got to Bucky; his cock twitched in interest between them as Steve inadvertently rubbed against him. In response, he moaned softly into Steve’s mouth while he lifted his hips just a little, softly grinding back against Steve through the thin cotton that separated his naked skin from Steve’s.

Steve whined as he pulled back from Bucky’s lips. His eyes were still closed as he panted softly. He buried his face back into Bucky’s neck, as he pressed his hips forward, stroking himself against Bucky’s lazily thickening cock.

“Steve… Sweetheart…” Bucky moaned softly, and the heat of it washed over Steve like a warm bath.

Steve opened his mouth slowly, going right back to nipping and biting playfully along Bucky’s shoulder and neck. He whispered softly, “God… I could just… kiss every inch of you…” the words left him before he could even pause to realize what he said.

Bucky’s body temperature spiked with arousal, as his skin flushed a warm tea rose pink against his golden complexion. “Steeeeve…” he moaned softly as he tossed his head back, exposing the length of his throat.

Steve moved quickly, dragging the flat of his tongue languorously up the newly exposed section of Bucky’s skin, before kissing affectionately at the dimple in the man’s chin. His hips were still slowly rolling, rocking against Bucky as his briefs tightened. He found one of Bucky’s wrists with his hands and pushed it down onto the pillow by their heads.

Bucky flexed the hand against the pillow slowly, appreciating the smaller man’s insistent and surprisingly sure grip.

A tiny, metallic, _shink!_ near his ear caught Steve’s attention, and he slowly turned away from laving his tongue through the hollow at the base of Bucky’s throat. His pupils were blown, and he watched with rapt attention as Bucky easily clenched and unclenched his fist.

And then he saw them.

Five silvery talons – one for each of Bucky’s digits. They were terrifying – they were _beautiful_.

Steve changed his grip on Bucky’s wrist until he could press the pad of his thumb into the centre of Bucky’s palm, forcing him to keep his hand open. Steve wiggled closer, leaning in to study the claws on Bucky’s hand. At this close distance he could see how remarkable they were – razor sharp, for certain, but also cool and metallic. Steve nuzzled the meat between Bucky’s index finger and thumb before he carefully kitten licked the claw on Bucky’s thumb.

“Careful!” Bucky gasped quickly, taken out of the aroused fog he’d been floating in when Steve unwittingly went for the strongest, sharpest, claws in all of nature.

A shiver went down Steve’s spine as he tasted, rather than felt, the scalpel-like edge of the claw. It tasted like cold steel.

At this distance Steve could see the patterning in the steel claws – they were beautiful, with fine circular patterns in the metal, like the raindrop Damascus steel that Steve had seen on the History Channel.

“You have claws…” he finally said, a little dumbly, after he nuzzled and licked two more inch-long talons.

“Yeah… sorry, I’ll retract them.” Bucky grinned awkwardly, and Steve caught sight of another change.

“You have fangs!” Steve sounded excited, more than anything as he sat up a little – enough to look down at his boyfriend.

“Uh – yeah. I do… sorry I’ll –” Bucky’s silvery eyes widened as Steve ducked down to kiss him again. He hummed softly into the kiss when he felt Steve’s warm, slick, tongue gliding over his half-inch-long fangs.

Steve pulled back after a moment and grinned down at Bucky, who blinked up at him slowly. “God you’re … incredible.” He pushed himself slowly down Bucky’s body, dropping his face into Bucky’s chest to nuzzle against his sternum. He framed Bucky’s broad ribs with his smaller hands as he rubbed his cheek gently against the warm dense muscles. He shifted and nuzzled at the space between Bucky’s arm and his chest, until he worked his way under the man’s arm.

It was probably strange, and if Steve had had any sexual experience, he’d probably be too embarrassed (or previously chastised) to do this. But, seeing as he was still a virgin, and had honestly been too wrapped up in school and the health problems of the last… well… decade? To really explore what was “normal”, well, he didn’t care.

Steve snuggled closer, worming his way under Bucky’s arm until he could bury his face into the warmth of the man’s armpit. He pressed his face in close, breathing in the scent of Bucky’s favourite soap over the clean smell of his skin and the soft, slight, musk left from sleep. Steve went still, staying close with his face buried in Bucky’s armpit, reveling in the warmth and the surprising softness of the hair there. He hummed a soft sound of happiness as his fingers mindlessly pet Bucky’s opposite side.

Bucky held still. Steve’s penchant for burying his face into his armpit, though a little strange, didn’t upset him. It was an intimate gesture, and he understood that Steve did it not to be weird, and not as some sort of strange fetish, but because he loved Bucky and wanted to be close. Wanted to explore and touch and _experience_. Steve just wanted to be close, so Bucky let him; he stroked his fingers down the back of Steve’s neck gently, and between his shoulder blades.

Steve eventually, a few minutes later, pulled out of the crook of Bucky’s armpit. When he did, his pupils were blown and he had an almost drunk look on his face, with a soft smile.

Bucky smiled tenderly, trying his best not to chuckle. “C’m’ere, Sweetheart…” He pulled Steve closer, and slowly rolled them until Steve was lying on his back and he could gently straddle him.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders again, hugging him as they settled back together again. “I love you, Buck.”

“Love you too, Stevie.” Bucky leaned in and nuzzled Steve’s cheek softly before kissing his mouth chastely.

Steve’s fingertips traced absent patterns on the back of Bucky’s broad shoulders. He wiggled, trying to get his underpants to shift down his hips; Bucky chuckled warmly against his shoulder.

“D’ya want help?” Bucky teased as he lifted a hand. He extended his claws again, and Steve’s breath hitched in his throat when he saw the steel talons glitter in the morning sun. He nodded quickly, and Bucky dropped his hand to the side seam of Steve’s briefs; the fabric split the instant that the tip of his claw touched it, and soon the briefs fell completely away.

“Holy shit…” Steve gasped softly – a flood of arousal pooling in his groin at the sight of Bucky’s competence.

Chuckling softly, Bucky made to retract his claw again, but Steve’s hand darted out and grabbed his wrist. Before he could pause to think it through, he brought his hand to his mouth, and flicked his tongue against the talon, before wrapping his lips around Bucky’s finger with a blissful hum. Bucky groaned softly, and Steve hummed again, his eyes rolling back and his eyelids fluttering as he tasted the soft metallic tang of his lover’s claws.

Bucky eased his hand from Steve’s mouth, and shook his head in disbelief. “You’re really not afraid…” He couldn’t help but chuckle. It had been a long time since anyone (other than his godson Jasper) had been unafraid of his true form. He pulled Steve in closer, cradling his jaw gently in his warm palm as he touched another soft and sweet kiss to his smaller boyfriend as he retracted his claws again.

Steve couldn’t help but smile against Bucky’s lips. He carded his hands back through his dark locks, and through the space between his horns. Slowly he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Bucky’s waist, until the Demon’s hips were cushioned between the soft inner sides of his pale thighs. Steve shivered, feeling the touch of their naked flesh together. Pulling back gently, Steve glanced down and swallowed tight when he caught sight of Bucky’s cock hanging heavy and hard between his strong thighs. He whimpered faintly, overcome by a swell of arousal at the sight of the flushed pink tip. “Oh…” he panted.

Bucky touched his forehead to Steve’s carefully, closing his eyes as he smiled sweetly. Steve swallowed again as Bucky pulled back and began to playfully nip at Steve’s jaw – careful of his fangs. Slowly he sucked on Steve’s beating pulse – drawing the blood flow towards his lips. He scraped his teeth over the spot, and the dark love bite bloomed across his pale flesh. Steve moaned softly, shuddering at the feeling. Bucky grinned against his neck, as he moved lower, kissing, licking, and sucking unhurriedly down from Steve’s neck, to his chest. Hands framing Steve’s narrow ribcage, Bucky leaned in, pressing his nose against Steve’s sternum as he nuzzled his thin chest. After a moment, his tongue darted out, and laved against Steve’s small, pink, nipple. He opened his mouth over the delicate peak and lifted his silver eyes to meet Steve’s blown wide gaze. He suckled tenderly while stroking his thumbs in circles against Steve’s ribs. He flicked his tongue against Steve’s chest in tiny kitten licks, before he pulled off and moved to the other nipple, immediately taking to treating it with the same tender and playful attention.

Steve groaned as he shifted his hips; his cock was throbbing between his legs. It strained with every heartbeat. Bucky shifted, moving a little lower as he nosed softly at Steve’s prominent ribs. Steve gasped as Bucky laid his weight against him, trapping his throbbing erection between the two of them. He shivered as his cock rubbed against the strong, dense, muscles of Bucky’s abdomen.

Bucky stroked his palm lovingly over Steve’s thigh; swirling softly against his pale skin as he nuzzled each of Steve’s visible ribs.

Steve whimpered as he tightened his legs around Bucky’s waist – rolling his hips unconsciously, dragging his aching erection against the soft trail of dark hair on Bucky’s lower abdomen. He squirmed, trying to get comfortable, and trying to get as much friction as he could. “Bucky…” he panted. “Buck, _please_.” He begged.

“Please what, Darlin’?” Bucky purred, and licked slowly up Steve’s sternum with the warm, broad, flat of his tongue. He cocked his head to the side and sweetly rubbed his cheek against Steve’s soft, concave, belly.

“Please, _please_, Baby…” Steve thrust upward again unconsciously, smearing a streak of precome across Bucky’s golden skin.

Bucky chuckled quietly as he playfully dragged his teeth across Steve’s rib – the one directly below his thin left pectoral. “Gotta tell me if ya want somethin’, Stevie.”

Steve lifted his head just enough to glare down at Bucky – it was a weak gaze, but it was filled with fire.

Bucky laughed a little harder and kissed directly between Steve’s pectorals. He patted Steve’s hip gently, “Up,” he spoke softly, just barely above a whisper.

Without thinking, Steve lifted his hips up – dragging himself against Bucky once again, sending a shiver through his slight frame. He gasped and whimpered; the feeling of Bucky’s heated skin against his most sensitive place was almost enough to send him over the edge. “Buck… _please_, I need you so bad…” he groaned.

Bucky reached up, snatching one of the many pillows from the head of the bed. Pulling it down, he quickly tucked it under Steve’s lower back and hips, to keep him propped up. “I’ve got you, Sweetheart; always.” Bucky hummed softly as he smiled tenderly down at his smaller boyfriend. He moved, settling back between Steve’s parted thighs. Leaning down, he kissed the young man sweetly as he blindly reached into the drawer of his night stand and retrieved a half-empty bottle of personal lubricant.

Pulling back from the kiss, Steve’s eyes flittered to the small plastic bottle, and he swallowed nervously.

Bucky nudged his cheek gently with the tip of his nose. “I wanna make ya feel good, Stevie… don’t matter how. Just tell me if –“

“I want to.” Steve spoke firmly, though his voice wavered a little. He was nervous, as expected. But the want in him outweighed the apprehension.

“Baby, you don’t gotta force yourself. I can just give you a handjob with this,” he gestured with the KY bottle in his hand. “Or,” he leaned in close to Steve’s ear. “I can suck ya off, if you’d rather.” His voice rumbled softly and made Steve shiver in pleasure.

Steve swallowed tightly; his cock was already straining, aching and in need of release. He _could _let Bucky take him over the edge in either of those ways – it’d still be a first. But he wanted more; he wanted to give himself to his boyfriend. He wanted to be joined with him; feel Bucky’s weight caging him in as the man thrust powerfully into him. He wanted to _feel _all of Bucky that he could feel; the consuming desire to touch and taste and feel and experience was still just as strong as it had been when they fell into bed and snuggled together. He wanted to feel the ache in his limbs and deep within him when it was over. Wanted to wear it like a badge of honour afterwards.

Steve moaned softly, straight into Bucky’s ear as the man was still leaning close. “Please, Buck… fuck me.”

Bucky shuddered, but nodded gently. “We’re gonna go slow, okay Baby?” He kissed Steve’s forehead gently as he popped open the cap of the KY with his thumb. Sitting back on his heels, Bucky turned the bottle over and squeezed a good amount of the thick jelly into his palm. He closed his fist around it to warm it as he capped the bottle again and set it aside.

Again, Steve swallowed softly. He was nervous still, though a large portion of it had more to do with being self-conscious than nerves about losing his virginity to his beloved boyfriend. Bucky rubbed his thigh gently with his clean hand; he was smiling warmly.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Sweetheart. Gonna make you forget everythin’ wrong in the world for a while. Gonna make love ta ya, Hunny.” He uncurled his fist – the jelly had warmed quickly with his naturally elevated temperature.

Steve nodded gently, “I trust ya…” he reached out and took a hold of Bucky’s clean hand. He squeezed softly, and Bucky returned it with a smile.

Bucky lowered his other hand and let the warmed lube glide down over his fingers, before he gently touched his fingertips to Steve’s entrance. Steve jolted, startled by the touch even though he’d been expecting it. He flushed pink down to his upper abdominals as he sheepishly apologized. Bucky dismissed it with a shake of his horned head and squeezed the hand that Steve still had in his.

He started slowly, and ever so gently, just massaging delicately at the furled ring of muscle. Steve shifted his hips slightly, biting his lip as he watched Bucky. Bucky’s gaze was fixed on the task at hand; focusing on getting Steve to relax.

Steve lifted their clasped hands, and kissed the back of Bucky’s softly, just as Bucky gently pressed the tip of the first finger passed the relaxed ring. Steve snorted slightly, surprised again, but nuzzled Bucky’s hand as he trembled with excitement and pleasure.

Bucky moved at an unhurried pace, slowly teasing Steve with the first finger – pressing in a little, before withdrawing. He continued, increment by increment until his knuckle brushed against the swell of Steve’s slim buttocks.

Steve wiggled a little; it felt strange – not bad, just strange – to have Bucky’s warm digit inside of him.

Bucky soon picked up again, working Steve open carefully. After a few sweet moments of this, he spoke up. “Ready for another?”

Steve nodded, gaze locked on Bucky as a happy, dreamy, look filled his eyes.

“Okay, Sweetheart,” Bucky started to ease the second well slicked finger into him.

Steve arched up slightly, gasping softly at the feeling of two of Bucky’s fingers pushing into him. There was a slight burn and stretch, but the pleasurable full feeling was worth it. He sighed happily as he relaxed into Bucky’s gentle attention. His erection had flagged since Bucky started, but Steve didn’t much care; it gave him longer to enjoy his boyfriend’s attention without the burning, clawing, need to come that had been gripping him before.

Leaning down, Bucky kissed Steve’s clavicle softly.

Eventually Steve let go of Bucky’s other hand so that he could stroke his fingers through Bucky’s dark hair, and over his horns. He kept slowly opening Steve until the smaller man comfortably had four fingers within him; Bucky wasn’t taking any chances that Steve would be in pain rather than pleasure when they were finally united.

He eased his fingers out, and Steve caught himself whimpering slightly at the loss of them. Bucky sat back on his heels again and rubbed Steve’s thigh softly with his clean hand. “Shh… it’s okay Sweetheart, I’ve got ya.” He patted Steve’s thigh before reaching for the bottle of KY jelly and popped it open again. He moved to squeeze more into his hand, but Steve swatted it away, instead holding his hand palm-up for it.

Bucky’s brows rose slightly, but he shrugged and squeezed the jelly into Steve’s waiting palm.

Steve, bless his heart, was too excited to even think about waiting for the lube to warm in his hand. He reached down almost immediately and wrapped his slick palm around Bucky’s thick cock and began to stroke.

The other man gasped softly and jolted at the feeling of the jelly. “Cold!” Bucky gasped, almost laughing.

Steve’s blush flared again. “Sorry!”

This time, Bucky had to chuckle; the heat of his skin was elevated, naturally, higher than a human man’s so the lubricant was already warming up. He leaned down and brushed a soft kiss against the corner of Steve’s mouth. “It’s okay.”

Steve nodded slowly, his hand still pumping up and down Bucky’s heavy cock. Bucky stayed close, his breath intermingling with Steve’s, as he reached down and took hold of Steve’s wrist – the dragged his hand off him. At the same moment, he kissed Steve sweetly and deeply and framed Steve’s hips in his hands. Steve moaned softly into the kiss tightened his legs around Bucky’s waist – he pressed his heel into Bucky’s buttocks, trying to pull him closer as he sucked eagerly on his boyfriend’s tongue.

Bucky took himself in hand, steadying himself as he touched the warm tip of his cock to Steve’s opening. Steve groaned and tried to push back against him, wanting more, immediately. Bucky pushed in slowly, until the ring of muscle gave way for him, and the head of his cock popped inside. Steve moaned low and deeply, his eyes closing as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and tried to pull him closer. Bucky chuckled softly, though it was marred by a quiet moan of his own as he felt Steve’s tight, wet, heat around him. Steve nodded loosely, obviously enjoying the feeling of Bucky uniting with his body. Letting go of himself, Bucky carefully lowered himself down onto his forearms, until the length of his body lay flush against Steve’s. He eased his hips forward unhurriedly, taking his time in entering Steve fully.

“So good…” Steve panted softly, completely in love with the feeling of his lover filling him. He rubbed affectionately between Bucky’s shoulder bladesas he hugged the Demon; groaning in pleasure as Bucky’s hips finally met his backside. The other man was finally sheathed within him, and the pleasurable stretch and fullness was only exacerbated by the Sunlight-warm body temperature of his Infernal boyfriend. He nuzzled Bucky’s jaw almost absently he stilled inside of him.

Bucky pulled back just enough that he could kiss Steve again; the warm and slick press of his mouth enchanted Steve – in a way that he believed no one else could. Between them, Steve’s cock throbbed with desire- pressed between Bucky’s and his own abdomen; he whimpered softly into Bucky’s mouth as he shifted his hips around, trying to get Bucky to start moving.

Their kiss separated, just a fraction, as Bucky moaned as Steve shifted and urge him to move within him. Steve thought it was the best sound that he’d ever heard; he could live off hearing Bucky making those soft little pleased and blissed sounds. Something changed, and Steve felt a sudden swell of possession- a possessive nature over Bucky- a sudden flare of it as he held the man tighter against himself – squeezing Bucky’s hips with his thighs. Bucky nudged Steve’s cheek with his nose as he began to rock his hips. He gave himself over into Steve's possession.

Steve moaned, knotting his fingers tightly into Bucky’s dark hair as he clung to him, the feeling of Bucky finally moving within him giving him a new sense of equilibrium. “More… god, please, Buck…” he whined as he gripped his lover.

Bucky pressed his weight into his knees on the mattress, giving himself more leverage as he rocked harder. Steve hiccupped, his breath catching in his throat as Bucky’s pace picked up in speed and force. Steve’s eyes fluttered as they started to roll back, and he tugged on Bucky’s hair playfully. Bucky rolled his hips, and his angle within Steve changed as he thrust forward again.

Steve’s eyes snapped open as he gasped – entire body jerking with the sudden pleasure that sparked within him as Bucky’s cock thrust directly against his prostate. He didn’t have time to relax again, as the next thrust struck against the same spot – again and again and again until Steve was whining desperately and clinging to Bucky as the Demon laid over him like a weighted blanket. Every thrust that sent that silver sparking light through his nerves also caused Bucky’s abdomen to grind and rub against the length of Steve’s cock as it twitched between them. He shivered and groaned softly as the press of Bucky’s pubic bone rubbed the swell of his balls with every move.

Bucky’s breath was hot as he panted and grunted into the crook of Steve’s neck with each thrust of his hips. His hair, where it wasn’t gripped tightly in Steve’s hand, fell in a dark curtain around them and shielded them from the outside world. Steve pulled him closer – inadvertently squeezing him harder with his legs. Bucky’s pink tongue darted out, and he licked a wet stripe up Steve’s throat, tracing over the beating line of his pulse, from his clavicle.

It was so good; the warm weight keeping him pinned to the mattress, the powerful but controlled thrusting of Bucky’s hips as they made love, the sweet sounds of pleasure leaving both of their parted, kiss swollen, lips. Steve lifted his hips up off the pillow – rocking and matching each thrust and further stimulating his aching cock – he felt his balls start to tighten, and he groaned softly. He was sweating, feeling almost feverish with his furnace-of-a-lover wrapped completely around him as he was. He never wanted it to end.

“Buck…” Steve moaned softly, digging his fingernails into his lover’s back. “Bucky I’m … I’m…” He trembled again, already so close to his orgasm.

Bucky shifted them slightly and wrapped his arms around Steve – his arms helping to keep his lower half elevated as they rocked together. He hugged Steve tightly, and nuzzled the hollow at the base of Steve’s neck as he did so. “C’m’on…”

Steve squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hang on, but he was so close already. The Demon’s gentle, loving, affection only pushed him further, until suddenly it was too much. Bucky’s cock stroked over his prostate one time too many, and Steve’s body flailed – back arching as he all but howled his orgasm as he came in thick spurts between the two of them. He almost sobbed with pleasure as he held onto his boyfriend, desperately.

Bucky continue to thrust, rocking him through the aftershocks. When Steve started to come down from the high, Bucky moved to withdraw. Steve felt him move, and immediately clung to his shoulders all the harder. “No,” the blond panted. Bucky was still hard, and Steve could feel the desperate throbbing of each frantic heartbeat making the man’s cock twitch within him. Steve tightened his grip – pressing Bucky back fully within him with his heels digging into the dense muscles of Bucky’s buttocks. “You too. Wanna feel it.” Steve turned his head and kissed Bucky’s sweaty shoulder, making the Demon groan softly. "Wanna feel you come."

Nodding, Bucky lowered himself back down to his forearms. He began to rock again in earnest, his pace picking up soon after; he was already close. His hips snapped forward as his spine flexed over and over again.

Steve tilted his head slightly on the pillow, as he looked up at his lover with pure adoration in his eyes. Stretching himself up ever-so-slightly, he nuzzled at the curve of Bucky’s neck as he rocked his hips back against every thrust forward. He could feel Bucky trembling faintly in his arms, and he couldn’t help but moan deeply into his ear.

Bucky wasn’t going to last much longer, and he knew it. He buried his face into Steve’s neck and started to mouth and suck over his thrumming pulse, as the mattress bounced and shook beneath them. He felt the heat pooling in his groin reaching an higher peak as the coil of tension tightened.

“Oh…” Steve panted softly, nosing at Bucky’s dark hair in the space between his massive horns. “I love you… Sweet Devil…” the name slipped from his lips unexpectedly.

That was it; Bucky cried out into Steve’s throat as his body tensed. The coil snapped and he came, finally, filling Steve with liquid fire.

When their breathing finally slowed, along with their beating hearts, Bucky slowly and carefully withdrew- just far enough to flop down onto the mattress directly beside Steve. Without missing a beat, he gathered his smaller boyfriend in his arms and drew him in close, until they were once again curled around each other. Steve clung to him like a limpet, happily nuzzling closer until he could bury his face into the sweaty crook of Bucky’s neck. He drank deep his lover’s natural scent, reveling in the combination of sweet and rich with the overlay of musk.

Bucky carded his fingers back through Steve’s golden hair as they snuggled back up together.

They stayed together, cuddling, in happy silence for some time. Steve drifted in and out of sleep, just basking in his lover’s warmth and the pleasant ache in his limbs and deep inside of him. He was fairly certain that he was bruised, but if he was being honest, it felt wonderful. Absently, he knew that they should clean themselves up, but he couldn’t be bothered to voice the thought as Bucky’s gentle petting of his hair lulled him further into a state of relaxation.

Finally, Bucky spoke up. “I’m coming with you when you pick up your mom.”

Steve smiled softly. He nodded his head and squeezed Bucky’s bicep gently. “Okay.”

“And… I was thinking…” Bucky swallowed tightly around the lump forming in his throat. Steve went tense, but Bucky pressed on. “I know there’s not a lot’a room at your place in Bed-Stuy… at least not for you _and_ your ma…”

“It’s all I could afford, you know that…” Steve grumbled softly, and Bucky realized his mistake.

“No, I wasn’t judging,” Bucky shook his head. “I was thinking… I’ve got more than enough room here. It’s too much for one person… I’d really like it if you _and_ your ma moved in… with me…” He swallowed softly.

Steve’s eyes widened as his body relaxed. He could barely believe was he was hearing. “I… Buck? Are… are you _serious_?”

Bucky nodded his horned head gently. “I am.”

Instead of answering, Steve threw his arms around Bucky’s waist and squeezed him as tightly as he could. He almost sobbed into the Demon’s chest; the stress of the last few years, and the last few hours, cresting and washing over and off of him as he nodded frantically.

Bucky took that answer as what it was – a desperate, but speechless, yes. Smilingly softly to himself, he pushed Steve’s hair back off of his face again and kissed his forehead. He rubbed between Steve’s shoulders lovingly, and eventually Steve dropped off – fast asleep in the warm safety of his Demonic lover’s arms.

Everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Steve does take the revelation remarkably well. But considering that he's had really good news, *and* he witnessed Bucky drag a spirit out of the space between dimensions and banish them... this is more of a moment of "oooooh that makes sense...." to him. lol. Honestly he loves Bucky, and knows that man is good... it's a shock but it's not enough to send him running. Not at this point.


End file.
